Love and Conquer
by ProphecyChild
Summary: Ella is plotted against and her curse comes back without her knowledge. Will she be able save herself this time and break the curse again once and for all?
1. The Plotting Begins

The Plotting Begins

Hattie sat in her room and seethed. She was angrier than she had ever been before. The only thing she could think about was that wretched girl Ella. She sat at her desk staring out the window and dreaming up devilish schemes to make Ella pay for what she had cost her. She dreamed of getting hold of Lucinda's wand, for every fairy carried a miniature wand and only used it for highly advanced spells, and using it horribly against Ella. Maybe she would make Ella forget who she is. Or better yet make her forget who Char was. That was her best idea so far and she rather liked it. The more she dwelled on it the more she realized that that was her only option. That was the only way she could keep on living. So for the next weeks she plotted and schemed on how to corner Lucinda and capture her wand.

When her plans were finally secure she went to talk to her mother. Hattie had finally lost it. There was only one thing she could think about and nothing was going to get in her way. She strolled right up to her mother's quarters and walked right in,something she would never had dared do if it were any other situation. Her mother was laying in her bed, where she had been ever since Ella ran off with Char. She was in a daze and hadn't come out even to eat. She was weak and thin. Her mother didn't even acknowledge her presence. She continued to lay on her back staring unseeing up at the ceiling.

"Oh, for heaven sakes Mother get up! I have a plan to get Char back. And it is flawless and better than any of your match maker games. Now up. In the shower, dress, eat and meet me in my room." Hattie ordered her very newly cheered up mother. She left the room as quickly as she came and hurried off to her room for last minute touches.

Dame Olga jumped out of bed with her newly found energy. She did as exactly as Hattie told her and then thought abut the whole situation. If Hattie was going to bring all the ideas to the table then she would at least command them. She was still the mother and that's exactly what she intended to tell Hattie. She took her sweet time about getting down to Hattie's room. She strode proudly into the room and immediately started her bargain.

"Now you Listen here Hatlina. You may have thought of the plans and may bring the idea to the table but under no circumstances will you order me around. I am still your mother and if I don't agree to it it doesn't happen. Now after you fail four times its over. I call the shots from there. If you don't except this proposal then I will refuse to help you." She placed both of her wrinkled hands on her hips and stared defiantly at Hattie.

Hattie gaped at her mother. The nerve of that woman. To come in here and order her about. Who exactly has been taking care of her for the last month. Herself. And who had to take care of her mother all that time because she was too _down_ to take of herself when it was Hattie who should have been more depressed than her mother for the loss of her crown and future husband. Hattie racked her brain to try and see how she cold turn this to her advantage.

"Fine, but you will do everything I _ask_of you until I fail. After that I will do what you will. But this is now my bet. First thing first. We need to go see Lucinda and convince her to let us see her by convincing her that we have something of value that she would want then...


	2. To Lucinda

To Lucinda

Hattie stood impatiently in the living room waiting for her mother. After an hour or so of waiting Dame Olga finally appeared, muttering to herself about her retched appearance.

"Honestly Hattie do I really have to dress like a commoner?" Dame Olga asked.

"Yes you do. And so do I. It's all part of the plan. Now we have to know exactly where Lucinda is living and the only way to know that is if we go to the castle and look in the Hall of Records." Hattie revealed matter of factly.

"You stupid little girl," Dame Olga shreaked. " you need an invite to get into the castle and then an other invite to get into the hall of records."

"Mother, I am very well aware of this. I have everything sorted out. I met a maid that works at the palace yesterday whilst I was in town and I became very good friends with her. She offered to give me a tour of the castle and well I have it all planed out from there, just wait and see."

They set off on foot to the castle.

"How much longer are we going to be walking!" Olga snapped.

"I'm not exactly sure,Mother. All the map says is to follow the river east until you reach the retired fairy home center. We have been following east for only an hour I think it takes longer than that to get there. Now if you want this to take all year than please go the rate your going, if not than hurry up!" Hattie snapped back.

They continued on their way for several more hours. By the time night fell they were exhausted.

"So we're doing all of this just to acuire Lucinda's wand?" Olga asked once again.

"For the last time mother,yes. We need the wand. It is the most important part of our plans. We need it to cast the spell back on Ella."

"Don't you think she will notice if she has the curse back if somebody gives her an order?"

"No. She's a princess now. Nobody will be ordering her around. I have a plan for the spell and if all goes well than Ella will never know about the spell coming back if somebody did order her around."

For the night they slept fitfully. Neither of them were accustomed to camping outside and the nighttime noises startled them easily. When they woke in the morning both had bags under their eyes and were more tired than when they went to sleep that night. They traveled on and by midday the next day they made it to the retirement home Lucinda was, for the moment, staying at. Hattie thought they would need all of their wits to talk to Lucinda so they stayed in a hotel room and slept the rest of the day.

The next morning they woke up refreshed and ready to go talk to Lucinda. Unfortunately or fortunately however you want to look at it Lucinda had not been there since Ella and the Prince had gotten married and they had to find out where she was. They decided to go to the castle and try and get into the Hall of Records since their first plans failed. For they could do nothing without that wand.


	3. Hall Of Records

Chapter 3: Hall of Records

Hattie woke up refreshed after spending all yesterday sleeping, recovering from her night on the forest floor. She woke her mother and they got ready for the day ahead. They walked to the castle making sure to stay in the alley ways insuring their stealth. They didn't want to be noticed as they made their way up to the castle. Ella was sure to have told security that they were not permitted into the castle unless she was addressed first and they weren't about to announce their desire to enter the hall of records. No they had to find a way past all of the guards, into the castle: without being seen by anyone inside, make their way to the hall of records even though they didn't know where in the castle it was located and make it back out of the castle after they find what they were looking for. Yes, Hattie and her mother were in for a very tiring day.

Soon they reached as close to the castle as they could and studied the guards making their rounds. After watching for an hour, Hattie soon saw a way into the castle. Every ten minutes there was a hole in the guards that were stationed and the west gate. Now all they had to do was wait another ten minutes, run to the gate, get it open, close it and find somewhere to hide inside all in fewer than ten minutes before the next guard on station returned to the gate. She counted down until the guard would leave.

"Okay, now when I say, we are going to make a run for the gate. We have to be very quick. Get ready mother. 3...2...1... RUN!"

Hattie and Dame Olga dashed for the gate. It was a little farther than Hattie anticipated. They took a few extra minutes to get to the gate and it would be cutting it close until the next guard arrived. When they reached the gate Hattie tried to open the door but was met with great resistance. The door wasn't moving. It took her and her mother using both of their strength to open the door a tad bit, not even big enough for Hattie to slip through much less Olga. Time was running out. Hattie could hear the footfalls of the next guard. They had to get the door opened fast or they were both dead. With hurried heaving and a last burst of strength they managed to open the door. They hurried through it trying to be as quiet as they could. It took less effort to close the door than it had to open it, it was met with little resistance they closed it just in the nick of time before the guard came insight of the gate.

Hattie and Olga dashed behind some barrels that were just to the right of the gate. They sat there a minute catching their breath trying to be quiet. A couple of guards passed them while doing rounds. Hattie tried to look for a way into the castle and after a few minutes of scanning she found a servants entrance not too far away. She listened for any approaching guards and the sprinted to the door and slipped inside. They found themselves in a deserted hallway, they slowly creped along to the end until they found themselves in a series of corridors. They both looked at each other and shrugged and continued on their way picking a direction at random hoping they found something to lead them in the right direction or until they found a servant they could follow.

* * *

Ella woke up to the sound of voices and quickly looked around her room. Char was no longer in bed and by the light coming into her chambers it was about mid morning. She quickly crawled out of bed and washed her face. She summoned a servant to help her dress. It still made her a little uncomfortable that she had to have some else dress her, but she couldn't fasten the corset herself and they had insisted that she wear one now that she was a proper lady of the court. Once she was dressed she fixed her own hair insisting that she would at least do this herself trying to keep some semblance of the old Ella.

"Mary," Ella inquired of her servant, "do you happen to know where Prince Charmont is?"

"Of course M'Lady, he is in the commons area having breakfast."

Ella listened again and indeed she could hear a low murmur of voices coming from the direction of the commons area.

"Who has come to call on him so early in the day?" Ella asked wondering about the voices.

She noticed that Mary blushed a little and was hesitant to answer.

"It's okay Mary, you can tell me."

"An old childhood friend came calling on him today. The royal family of the west. He is entertaining King Richard's daughter, M'Lady."

"And she is the old childhood friend?"Ella asked curious.

"Yes, M'Lady, they having been talking for over two hours now." again Mary blushed.

"What else is there Mary?"

"Well, the reason for their visit was, well that is, King Richard was hoping to have Prince Charmont marry Princess Julie, but they were unaware that he had been previously married to you and..." Mary cut herself off reluctant to finish.

"Please, Mary, go on." Ella urged.

"M'Lady the news is right unpleasant and I don't think it would be my place to say anything to you on the matter. I think you should have Prince Charmont tell you the rest." she didn't give Ella a chance to refuse. She quickly curtsied and hurried out of the room.

Ella turned her gaze toward the direction of the commons area and listened to the low buzz of conversation. Two hours and they were still talking. Ella knew she shouldn't get jealous of an old childhood friend of Char's, but with the news Mary had given her and what she had been reluctant to say, Ella couldn't help the feelings. She had Char had only been married for a couple of months and in that time they hadn't got to spend much time with each other after their honeymoon, which had only lasted a week, not to mention that the Queen had Ella in lessons everyday teaching her how to be a proper princess and one day a future queen. Char was in battle training all day and after that he was in his own lessons. Ella decided not to delay the inevitable; she walked out calmly and slowly to the commons area.

Char's back was to her and the first to notice her entrance was Princess Julia. Her flow of conversation stopped when she saw Ella and stared at her with a sincere curiosity. Char turned his head to see what had caught her attention and once he realized it was Ella he stood like the gentleman he was and gave her a little bow of his head.

"Good Morning." Ella said cheerfully.

Char walked over to her and grasped her hands in his.

"Good Morning my love," Char said only for Ella's ears, "we have a guest come calling this morning, come sit with us."

Char lead her over to the table and made the introduction, although Ella assumed none were needed as she had already been told by Mary who Char's caller was and she already could tell who she was.

"Ella, this is Princess Julia. Princess Julia, this is my Wife Princess Ella." Ella started a little at the title. Even though by law she was the princess now and had the right to the title, she rarely used it preferring to be called 'M'Lday' in proper society as princess seemed a little stiff for her taste.

It was up to Ella to keep the flow of conversation flowing between herself and Julia seeing as she was of higher rank as this was her home and she was married to Char. If she were visiting Julia then Julia would then have the higher rank.

"It's nice to meet you Princess Julia, I hope your stay here is comfortable." Ella said politely as she sat down and a servant brought over a plate of food and goblet of drink.

"Yes, my stay has been quite comfortable, Char here made sure I had a most comfortable room to sleep in last night,"

Ella looked sharply at Char who had the decency to looked ashamed. He had said nothing of them arriving last night. They couldn't afford to look surprised for very long with Julia sitting there and they both quickly composed themselves before Julia noticed anything was amiss. She continued on with what she was saying not any the wiser of the silent conversation Ella and Char had just exchanged.

"I was however to hear of Char's marriage this morning. That bit of news has put quite a damper in King Richard's plans."

"And how would my marriage to Char interrupt plans of your father's?" Ella asked knowing full well what plans had been interrupted.

"Oh just plans that would benefit both parties with a good political future."

Ella wasn't fooled. She knew Julia was trying to get around answering the question directly, but even without Mary's little insight this morning Ella would have understood her meaning straight off.

"So King Richard was hoping for a marriage between you and Prince Charmont?" Ella asked bluntly.

Princess Julia seemed a little taken off guard that she caught on so quickly and Char looked a little uncomfortable. Julia sat for a second sizing up Ella over again realizing that she wasn't just some commoner who didn't understand anything.

"Well actually, we were still hoping for one." Princess Julia said smugly.

The food Ella had just consumed now set heavy in her stomach. So this was what Mary meant by the rest of the news being unpleasant.

"I'm sure I don't quite understand your logic here Princess Julia, but how can you and your father still hope to have you Mary Prince Charmont when he is already taken?" Ella stated with just a little bit more venom then she had wanted to show.

"Well, you see, _Princess _Ella, it will be very easy seeing as,"

"Princess Julia," Char interrupted, "will you please excuse us for the time being. We have to get ready for our lessons this morning and I'm afraid we are already a tad bit late."

"Of course dearest Char, I hadn't realized the hour was so late. I forgot how quickly time flew when we spent time together. Father had something he liked to discuss with me anyway when we were done here."

Princess Julia stood to leave and Char stood as well. After Princess Julia walked away from her chair and out from behind Ella, Ella stood as well and watched Char walk her to the door. Just as she reached it Ella spoke with a forced dripping sweetness that let Princess Julia know that she wasn't fooled and knew just about what she had been about to say,

"It was nice meeting you Princess Julia. You must accompany me for a walk later this afternoon after my lessons. I would love to get to know a friend of Char's."

"Of course, Princess Ella, it would be my pleasure." and it seems she was forced to comply with the customs of manners as she stiffly curtsied to Ella and quit the room.

Once the door was shut behind her Ella stared at Char with hurt and anger and he stared back a little shocked to see such emotions on her usually smiling face. Ella walked back into the sleeping chamber without speaking so much as a word to him.

* * *

Hattie was getting tired after wandering the corridors for what must have been two hours. She was becoming terribly discouraged convinced that her mother and herself were doing nothing but walking in circles. It was not to soon after she was about ready to give up for good when they quickly had to duck into an alcove, one of many that adorned the corridors, when a maid came sweeping down the hallway. They followed behind her at a respectable distance making sure she didn't see or hear them and if they came upon anyone else they would have enough time to hide. After about another hour of following the servant they came to the main lobby of the castle where they let people in and held tours. Hattie and Dame Olga quickly disguised themselves in a big group and waited for their opportune moment to continue on with their plan. Unfortunately for them they had jumped into a group just starting their tour and so had to go through the entire thing again.

* * *

Ella entered the sleeping chamber without giving Char another glance. She went over to her vanity mirror and pulled down her hair she had just fixed a mere couple hours previous and started to vigorously run a brush through it. Char entered the room right after she did and went to stand behind her as she brushed her hair. She saw him walk in behind her but she didn't give him the satisfaction of glancing at him. She set her eyes straight at the task she had assigned herself. Char sighed and braced his hands on the back of her chair.

"Ella, please talk to me."

"I really don't see the need to Prince Charmont," Char winced at this. She never used his full title when they weren't in the company of friends or family, "I don't think we have anything to talk about. I believe you have made it perfectly clear that we do not discuss such matters. I will comply and let you handle the situation on your own as you have so pointedly thought was best." Ella fixed her hair the exact same way she had upon awakening and stood to leave. "I will just be onto my lessons as I am sure the Queen is wondering where I am this morning."

Ella moved towards the doorway, but Char quickly caught her arm and gently brought her to a standstill. She stared straight ahead not turning to look at him. Char grabbed her other arm and turned her body where she was facing him. Ella stared over his shoulder. Or rather at his shoulder seeing as she was barely level with it. Char rubbed up and down her arms trying to get her to look at him.

"Ella, my love, please look at me." Char pleaded.

Ella looked into his eyes and saw nothing but worry and love. She wanted to tell him that she wasn't mad at him and they would get through this together somehow, but she was mad at him and she had a right to be.

"That's why you came to bed late wasn't it? They had arrived after dinner, after I had already retired. Why didn't you tell me they had come when I had asked you what had kept you? Why let me find out this morning from Mary and then let her throw it in my face? Prince Charmont, please tell me what is going on!"

Char sighed and let go of her arms. He gestured for to sit back down on her vanity chair. Ella reluctantly complied and watched as he got a chair from the corner of the room and brought it to sit in front of her. He was close enough that his knees were touching hers and before he spoke he clasped her hands in his.

"I kept their visit from you last night because I wasn't then sure of the nature of their visit. It was already late and I didn't want to burden you with things that were unnecessary at the moment. I only found out myself their true intentions this morning. They found out last night upon their arrival of our marriage, which I am happy to say I was able to inform them of myself, but this morning they announced that our marriage wasn't legal and that as soon as we had it fixed that Julia would be able to marry me upon request."

"How do they see our marriage as illegal?" Ella asked confused.

"The old rules state that a Prince, if he so wishes to inherit the crown, will have to marry into another royal family. They weren't ruling that our marriage was illegal they were stating the fact that for us to stay married and for us to take over the crown when my parents are ready to pass it on it. They jumped to the conclusion that in order to keep my crown I would be willing to give you up instead."

Ella sat there shocked. If this rule was so important how come nobody had been bothered with it before? Or were all her lessons just to amuse her?

"How come nobody has said anything to me of this rule? Don't you think I ought to know if I'm studying for nothing, or if I am indeed about to be divorced?"

"Ella, please stop being so dramatic. The laws of the monarchy were mutually changed long ago, but no one ever really wrote anything down to officialize things. Neither my parents nor the people care that I am marrying outside of royal blood, if King Richard and his daughter had never come to call then we would have eventually taken over the crown and even then if they had come it would have been too late to change anything seeing as our coronations would have been written. Seeing as they have caught the matter before that though, they are petitioning the case to parliament. They are hoping though that it won't go that far."

"But if they are petitioning the case to parliament, then why wouldn't they want it to go to court?"

"They are hoping that I will cave and announce my divorcement before that happens. That way it will be nice and clean."

"What have they said when you told them we weren't to divorce?"

With this question Char fidgeted in his seat and held onto Ella's hands with more force.

"Well I didn't exactly tell them that I wouldn't divorce you, but I didn't say I would either."

"WHAT!" Ella was furious, no she was shocked, but more hurt than anything.

"Ella please, nothing has been said further on the matter than what was said in the meeting this morning."

"What exactly was said in the meeting this morning?" Ella inquired with force calm.

"Well when I awoke you were sleeping so well that I didn't want to wake you. I decided to go for a morning ride when I was stopped in the east corridor. I was lead to the meeting and by that time it was too late to come get you. It was a very short meeting anyway. They told us that they still planned for my marriage to Julia to happen and then they stated the old law when they were meant with resistance. My parents tried to get them to see that even though the papers haven't been updated that things were done differently now. Richard wouldn't hear of any of it that's when he threatened to go to parliament. My dad asked him to give us a month to think on the issue and to prepare for the decision that we would make and King Richard granted it. If we don't come up with something by the end of the month I will either be forced to give up my crown or divorce you."

"One month? Is that enough time to really do anything?"

"Do you want the truth?"

"Always."

"To even begin to petition parliament of changing the law legally will take about six months and the only thing we can really do between now and the time the month is over it to convince King Richard that he really doesn't have a case."

"How do we convince him of that?"

"We may not be able to."

Ella pulled free of his hold and stood and walked over to the window staring out at the beautiful scene. Char walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist hugging her close to his chest, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Don't worry, my love, my parents will figure a way out of this mess." he finished with a kiss on the side of her neck.

"I'll do it." Ella said suddenly after ten minutes of silence with them standing in front of the window.

"You'll do what Ella?"

"I'll give you the divorce you need." Ella's throat constricted with emotion. She couldn't believe she was saying such a vile thing, but if the situation was really as dire as he explained, then she really saw no other choice.

Char quickly spun her around to face him and desperately searched her eyes, hoping that what he just heard wasn't the truth.

"Do you really want that, Ella? To divorce me and act like none of this ever happened? Would you really give up your own happiness, my own happiness and for what? Why would you agree to such a thing? I won't hear of it. We'll find some other way out of this."

"Of course I don't want to divorce you. I love you above my own life and that is why I am agreeing. If the situation is really as drastic as you say then think about it. It's either you divorce me and keep the crown or give up the crown."

"Then I give up the crown Ella. There is no way I'm going to divorce you."

"Char that's selfish. If you were to give up the crown then who would take it, some distant relative of your mother's? That wouldn't be good for the people, for this kingdom. What these people and this kingdom need is you with the crown securely on your head. I'm the only thing standing in the way of that. If you were to divorce me then you would be free to rule the crown and you don't have to marry anybody you don't want to. You can send King Richard and his daughter on their way after a respectable amount of time has gone by and then once after your coronation then we would be free to marry again."

Char stared at Ella and fell in love with her all over again. She was thinking about the people and this kingdom before her own happiness. If she wasn't fit to be queen for that selfless gesture then he didn't know who was.

"Ella that is a very good plan in theory, but you don't know King Richard as I do. After our divorce he would find some way to marry me off to Julia and my parents would have to comply because they are under obligation. With our divorce there is no law protecting me from them and that is why they want the divorce in the first place."

"Char, you have to have some power over them in your own country. Promise me if it comes down to choosing me over your crown, you'll choose the crown?"

"Ella, I-"

"Promise me Char."

"I Promise, if it means that much to you I promise, but you have to promise me something in return?"

"What?"

"Promise me that when we start running out of time you won't announce our divorce until the very moment our times runs out?"

"I Promise."

Char bent down and rested his forehead against Ella's. She had such an amazing heart and soul and Char couldn't believe she was his and yet still couldn't believe that someone was trying to take her away from him. Char bent down his head a little more and Ella rose to meet him. Their lips locked in a passionate kiss that left them both breathless. One of Char's hands swept up from her waist, sliding up her side, glazing the side of her breast that made Ella gasp and Char smirk. Once his hand reached her neck it ran back down, but this time coming to grip her breast fully before sliding down her side and cupping her bottom.

"Char." Ella breathed his name breathlessly.

"Ella I love you so much. If we just stand by each other's side through this and stay honest to what is being said and done we'll be able to get through it. Deal."

"Deal. Char everything will be okay, right?"

"Of course it will. Now come lie with me. I'm sure I can get my mother to excuse you from one lesson in light of the recent events."

Char led Ella to the bed and started kissing her with a slow burning passion. He stripped her of her clothing and he of his. He laid her down and stretched over her.

"Char, I love you."

With that declaration Char showed his wife just how much he was willing to never let her go.

* * *

This was getting highly ridiculous. Hattie and Dame Olga had been following the tour group for over two hours and they still hadn't gotten close to anything resembling the Hall of Records. They had seen the dining room, the library, court yards, kitchens, guest chambers and other odd ball things around the castle. The day was getting later and later and Hattie didn't have all day. They still needed to get into the Hall of Records, find what they came to fine without being interrupted and still find their way out of the castle without being seen.

The tour leader had yet again stopped them at some statue that was really old and droned on and on about the history of the statue and how it came to be connected with the royal family. Hattie sighed again. This was taking far too long. She decided to take matters into her own hands. As they moved onto and artifact Hattie quickly intervened before the tour leader could ramble on for another thirty minutes about a head sculpted by some famous person who was now dead.

"Excuse me!" Hattie said loudly getting the attention of the tour leader and the whole of the tour group. "Yes, I was wondering about the Hall of Records."

"What about it dear." the tour leader said sweetly.

"Will we get to see it on our tour today? I've heard that it's the biggest collection of books in the entire kingdom; I was really hoping to get a glimpse of it. I so do love to read." Hattie put on her sweetest voice and played the innocent girl.

"Actually no, the Hall of Records is never shown to the public, if you guys will fol

"But isn't it on the second floor? I thought the first two floors were open to the public?" Hattie continued.

"No, I'm sorry young lady. The Hall of Records resides on the eighth floor. Now let's continue. This painting here was done so by-"

Hattie stopped listening. How was she supposed to get all the way to the eighth floor without being seen? She saw several servants carrying up vases of flowers and she knew how she was going to get there.

"Mother, I'm going to try and make my way up to the eighth floor. You stay with the group and try and figure out a way to get us out of here."

Hattie slipped away the next moment the tour leader wasn't looking and grabbed a vase of flowers off of a nearby table and made her way up the stairs adopting a pace that would say she had done this several times before. After thirty minutes of agonizing climbing she finally made it to the eighth floor. She then spent the next hour knocking on different doors pretending to bring the flowers trying to locate the Hall of Records. Another twenty minutes she finally found it. She set the vase of flowers on the nearest table and quickly shut herself into the Hall of Records searching for the Fairy book of Fairies.


	4. Of Plots and Plans

Chapter 4: Of Plots and Plans

The only way many people ever spoke of the Hall of Records wasn't by experience, no, it was by way of what they had heard from gossip. Hattie, from the time she was a little girl, had heard of the Hall of Records by her mother who heard about it from her friends who had heard about it from their friends, who knew people that was lucky enough to spend time regularly in the castle and knew a little bit more about it than most. All she had ever heard about it was that it was the biggest collection of books in all of the kingdom. It contained more knowledge than all the people of the kingdom combined. It was supposed to be over seven stories high and wide enough for one hundred people to stand shoulder to shoulder. The books in which the hall occupied were to be the oldest in the kingdom and inside the hall itself was to be the most splendidly decorated than all of the castle. The Hall was to have been the first thing that was built centuries ago when the castle was first being constructed and then the rest of the castle was built around it in a way that would accent the Hall.

Hattie had tried to prepare herself for when she entered the hall. She knew it would be bigger than anything she had ever seen and tried to formulate a plan that would help her find the book she needed the fastest. From the time she closed the door she was struck immobile by the mere sight of its vastness. Hattie had always been sure of who she was and where she was going in life. She never let anybody walk over her nor did she let them tell her what to do. She never felt like she didn't belong or that she was insignificant, but the moment the door shut behind her that's exactly what she felt like. The rows upon rows of books towering about her made her feel like the smallest thing in the world. For a moment she cowered against the door wondering how she was to find what she needed in the time she needed to do it all by herself. She starred, mouth agape, eyes wide, breath shallow, limbs limp. After several minutes she walked forward a couple of paces and slowly pivoted taking in all of the splendor that the hall harbored.

For a moment she forgot that she was on a mission. That she had a deadline to make and people that were counting on her to make it. It seemed that the very hall was drawing the life from her, making her take account and notice it. She didn't know what to look at first, everything demanded her attention. It begged for her to look at each and every title of every book, to run her hands along the carved intricate details, to breathe in the aroma the the books emitted. After making two complete turns Hattie came back to herself remembering who she was and why she was there. She quickly shook her head to clear her mind and got to work on what she was looking for. It seemed that even though it first appeared that there was no order to the collection after several minutes of study Hattie found that the books were first ordered by century, subject, then title, then age within its particular century. It took her two hours to locate the section for magical being of this century, then another thirty minutes to locate fairies and on top of that another hour to shift through all of the fairy orientated books to find a couple that she thought would be useful to help her locate Lucinda.

She carried the books over to the nearest table and started rifling through them. She had no time to waist as she had no way of knowing how much time had passed seeing as there were no clocks nor windows in which to tell the time. After an hour of searching through the books she cam upon a passage mentioning Lucinda in the location in which Hattie and Dame Olga had inquired into upon starting this dreaded vendetta. It said that she had moved from the retirement home and into the heart of the town. Hattie beamed triumphantly. As soon as they could escape from the castle getting to the heart of the town would be easy peesy. Hattie stayed only long enough to read a little bit more making sure that Lucinda hadn't moved yet again from town. When she was confident enough that she hadn't, Hattie quietly and quickly quit the hall and stealthily maneuvered her way back down to the castle lobby.

She only had to quickly find a hiding place twice before reaching her destination and was thanking her good luck as the tour group in which she had left her mother were just finishing up and were exiting the building. Hattie caught up with her mom and gave her a smile and a nod to communicate that they had gotten what they had came for. They left the palace without anyone being the wiser as to their presence or business within it's mighty walls. Hattie and Dame Olga retired to their rented room and quickly prepared for tomorrow when they would confront Lucinda in all her madness.

* * *

Char and Ella lay in bed after their love making taking comfort in each others arms. This was a rare moment that they get to spend the morning this way. They lay there cherishing every moment. Both had duties to attend to, but were very reluctant to get up and face what they must. Ella lay facing Char's chest, as she lay there she drew lazy random shapes on it, relishing the comfort and safety he provided her.

"Ella my love, they are going to start wondering where we are at."

"Then let them wonder, I'm enjoying some time with my husband after quite some shocking news and I need time to recover." Ella said with a tad bit of wine to her voice. Char chuckled.

"Yes, but we have been gone long enough. I may be your husband, but I am also their Prince and you are their Princess and we must do what is expected of us."

Char hugged Ella a little tighter to himself forcing Ella to look up at him. When she did, he captured her lips in a heated, slow burning kiss. She smiled at him when the kiss was over and sat up allowing him to sit up as well. Char quickly dressed himself and helped Ella into her troublesome garments. Ella fixed her hair once more and washed her face. Char did the same and they made their way out into the castle to do what was expected of them.

Char went to the training grounds, where he would spend the rest of his day and Ella went to find the Queen. As she walked through the halls she was thinking of what would come next. She tried to imagine what life would be like if she and Char decided to get a divorce and couldn't imagine her life without him and found that she was a little mad that she would even have to try. When she turned the corner she could have sworn she saw someone disappear really fast into one of the rooms, but when she listened she could not hear a rustle of feet, nor the sounding click of the door as it shut. Ella shrugged her shoulders and continued on her way. As she passed the part of the hall she thought she had seen the non existent person she smelled a very familiar scent.

Ella stopped dead in her tracks and sniffed the air. There she smelled it again, but of course her brain must have been playing tricks on her because the owner of the scent had not been in Ella's life for some time now. It was an overpowering of different flowers all clinging together to make the air very heavy. It was a scent Hattie insisted upon wearing every day, claiming that she smelled like a garden and garden made people clam. Ella instinctively looked behind her and found nothing but hallway. She sniffed again, but could smell nothing out of place, once more and she convinced herself that she had been imagining the smell the whole time.

Ella continued on her way to the Queen without any further distractions. She made it to the Queen's personal lounge room and told the doorman to announce her presence to the Queen. He did as he was asked and soon was gesturing her way inside. She came into the main lounge area and found the Queen sitting at a table working on a complicated puzzle, with her lady in waiting sitting slightly behind her embroidering.

"Good Morning your Majesty." Ella said politely with a little curtsey.

The Queen chuckled in good humor and beckoned for Ella to sit down across from her. Ella did so and waited for the queen to speak.

"Good Morning to you too, dearest Ella, but I'm must inform you that it is well into the afternoon by now and that you have missed your morning studies."

Ella studied the Queen's face and found that she wasn't angry or disappointed, in fact she looked like she was trying to smile and make light of the situation, but instead she just looked kind of sad.

"I'm so sorry about that your Majesty, but when I awoke this morning I gained the knowledge of King Richard and his daughter were guests come to call. I also found out the intent of their visit and Char and I spent the morning discussing the matter."

"Yes, I Figured as much. It's such a terrible thing to see; a young couple, especially, a couple such as Char and yourself, go through such hardships so early on in a relationship, even more so since it would seem there are those trying to end your marriage."

In a sudden desperate need to be reassured, to be told straight out, from someone other than Char, that everything will be okay, Ella grabbed the Queen's hand as she went to fit into a puzzle piece and held onto it for dear life.

"How can they do this to us your Majesty? How can they be so cruel as to break up a marriage? Promise me that you won't let that happen. Tell me that Char and I will come out of this without blemish, and without remorse?"

The Queen was shocked at Ella's outburst. She usually always stayed calmed and never really showed dramatic emotions. The Queen, after a moment to compose herself, looked into Ella's eyes and saw the fear she had for the uncertainty of what her future held, the deep rooted love she had for her son. The Queen smiled, what was meant to be a reassuring smile, but instead she smiled a sad watery eyed smile that only made Ella's heart clench tighter to her chest and made the pain do nothing but intensify. She clasped Ella's hand with as vigor as Ella had clasped hers.

"My dear girl," the Queen said sweetly, "I don't know what the future holds for yourself and Charmont and I don't know how someone can come to someone else home and threaten to break up a home, a marriage, but I promise that I will do my best to make sure that everything turns out as best as they can." again the Queen smiled sweetly holding back the tears that were threatening to fall.

It wasn't the promise that Ella was hoping for, nor was it anything near what she had wanted to hear, but it was better than nothing and she took it. She nodded her head to show that she understood, not trusting her voice enough to speak for if she were to speak she would truly break down and cry, something she hadn't even done when Char had told her what was going on. The Queen saw this and let go of Ella's hand to return to her puzzle and wait for when Ella was ready to speak again.

After a minute Ella picked up a puzzle piece and started to help the Queen on this immense puzzle that, even now as they worked on it together ,it seemed it would never get finished. They worked on the puzzle together in silence for a while until Ella thought she would be okay enough to speak.

"I really don't fully understand your Majesty. Prince Charmont explained it to me a little this morning, but what I guess I don't understand it how it is going to be played out. What will happen next?"

The Queen stopped midway of placing down a puzzle piece. She looked up at Ella and sighed. She set aside the puzzle piece she had been about to play and sat up straighter. She had hoped not to have this conversation with her so soon, but she should have known Ella wouldn't wait to ask.

"The only things that have happened so far is the threat to take their case to parliament. They will not do that however, until it is their last and only option. When Princess Julia and Prince Charmont were younger, King Richard and Prince Charmont's father traveled back and forth from each other's kingdoms on business. Princess Julia and Charmont became really good friends. They instantly got along well and we never had any problems with them. As they grew older, it stayed the same way. King Richard and my husband had an unspoken agreement that when the time came and a binding relationship was necessary, Princess Julia and Charmont would have to marry to insure the stability of both kingdoms. Their need has arrived for just that and they traveled all this way to see that they got it. So you can understand their surprise when they arrived to find Charmont already married."

"Well, if they are in need of binding political stability then why not just write up a legal document saying that we will be there to defend them if they are ever in need of the occasion?"

The Queen sighed sadly, "I'm afraid it doesn't work like that Ella. If we were to draw up a legal contract, what's there to stop us from breaking it? A marriage between two kingdoms is the only thing to insure that those kingdoms stay allies. It's harder to break up that kind of marriage, then it is to burn a piece of paper."

"They don't seem to be having too hard of trouble breaking up my marriage." Ella said with bitterness.

"I've known King Richard and his daughter for a long time. I understand how their mind works, Ella. It's not always straight forward logical, but it's logic to them, it's just how they were raised, or rather what they were raised around."

"What do you mean?" Ella asked curious in spite of herself.

"Well, dear, I'm sorry, but that is something you are going to have to bring up with either King Richard or Princess Julia and it is a tender subject for the pair of them."

"Can they not be talked into a legal contract at all? There has to be something more we can do."

"Anything and everything we can think of to insure that Char keeps his crown and you is being done. Until this thing blows over we just have to make sure we don't do anything drastic and keep peace."

"Char and I were talking this morning and I came up with the thought of giving in,"

"What, Ella, no you can't do that! Think…" the Queen cut in with hysterics.

"Your Majesty, please let me finish," Ella cut back in hurriedly, "As we were talking this morning and he was filling me in on everything I came up with the idea to give him a divorce and that way he could keep his crown and in the mean time you guys could refuse a wedding between Prince Charmont and Princess Julia. I thought that if I was out of the way and not the main focus then they would see that there was no way they were going to get what they wanted and would be more open to other alternatives to insure their political safety, and after something else was agreed upon they would go home and Char and I would be free to marry again, but Char wouldn't even comprehend the plan and told me not to bring it up. But I had to see what you thought of it." Ella finished hopefully.

The Queen sat in silence mulling over what Ella had proposed. She went over every scenario she could think of and how that plan might go wrong. Unfortunately, there were several ways that plan could go wrong. On the other hand, there were several ways it could go the way they wanted them to as well. It was something to think about later in any case if they no longer had any other option.

"Ella, you know doing that would be a big risk. Even if it were to work out where King Richard and his daughter went home and you were again free to marry Charmont, it could cause and unforeseen rift between the two of you. Would you be able to live with that, knowing that your marriage may never go back to what it was?" the Queen pointed out sadly.

"I know that and so does Charmont. It was just an idea I had, but he would never let it happen. He would sooner give up his crown then see us divorce."

With that said Ella saw how the Queen's eyes hardened and she swallowed hard, almost like she was swallowing something very unpleasant. Ella could tell that it was unacceptable for Char to give up the crown no matter what, even loving Ella as much as she did, it wasn't an option, and frankly Ella agreed and she told the Queen what she told Char that morning.

"Don't worry your Majesty, I made Charmont promise me that if it ever came down to choosing me or his crown he would choose the crown. The kingdom is far more important than any one marriage."

In that moment the Queen gained a new found respect for her daughter-in-law and found herself hoping that it would never come down to Char choosing Ella or the crown, it would be a sad day indeed to see Ella go.

"Have you talked to Princess Julia at all?" inquired the queen.

"Only this morning when I awoke and she was having breakfast with Charmont."

"Well you should get her alone and talk to her. She's not afraid to speak her mind and if you ask the right questions and word them correctly she'll tell you things she wouldn't have meant to."

"I had asked her to take a walk with me later today, but then Charmont and I got busy talking and now I'm with you. But I will take your advice and talk to her soon."

"Ella, they are going to pressure you and Charmont to your limits. Don't be surprised if you and Charmont start bickering don't let it get to you. If you find Charmont and Princess Julia in a compromising situation don't get mad. Stand up beside Charmont and show her that you are always on his side no matter what and try not to let it get to you, it will not have been his idea, if you feel the need to say something to him about it do so in the privacy of your own chambers. They are going to try and cause a rift between the two of you and get you to split, making it seem like the divorce was your idea and not theirs."

"Ella, this is going to get a lot worse before it gets better. We just have to ride it out."

"What I don't understand, Your Majesty, is if none of us want this why can't we just tell them that all of these shenanigans will do nothing but cause a rift between the two kingdoms and if they do not back off then they will lose our support indefinitely?"

"That is not a risk we're willing to take, Ella."

"And my marriage is? My happiness, Charmont's happiness, the crown, the future well being of the kingdom you are willing to risk, but not a relationship between us and one other country when we have several countries behind us? That your Majesty I do not understand. Excuse me, I have other business to attend to today." Ella stood abruptly and gave the Queen a stiff and quick curtsey before exiting the room.

Ella rarely got worked up and angry. She rarely ever held in her anger or kept it for very long. This time however, Ella didn't know how to get rid of it, nor did she know what was still causing it. Yes, sure, the Queen had been careless with her words, but Ella respected her a lot and even though Ella had disagreed with the way the Queen wanted to do things Ella never had stayed mad at her this long. Ella walked out into the east gardens enjoying the breeze and taking in the smell of all the flowers, letting the aroma calm her nerves.

She just didn't understand how everything could spiral out of control so fast. Last night she had gone to bed a happily married woman. She was taking lessons to help rule the kingdom and she was happier than she had ever been in her entire life. She and Char had fallen asleep laughing and talking and then this morning she had woken up with her world she had come to love so much being threatened. Everything was falling apart so fast and even though they all put on a brave face Char didn't know how to help, nor did the King or Queen. It seemed nobody would be able to stop this downward spiral that her life was falling into. Ella felt that if they couldn't do anything soon, she would be forced out of Char life, thrown away never to be thought about again. Once she was rid of, nothing, not even Char, could stop his marriage to Julia. Ella felt helpless. Just when she was feeling too drained from the days events, an unwelcome voice spoke from behind her.

"Princess Ella, would you cared to take a walk with me?"

"Ella turned around to come face to face with Julia. She was smiling sincerely and didn't seem to have any ulterior motives. As Ella stared at her she didn't understand how someone so pretty, and smart could do this to another person. She claimed to be Char's friend, but she was doing him no justice as to put him through this.

"I would love to, Princess Julia."

Ella stood where she was and after a moments confusion Princess Julia walked over to her and they continued on the path that Ella had been going.

"Princess Ella, I know it may seem that we have come so expectantly. I don't want you to get the wrong impression,"

Ella had to clench her teeth closed for fear of saying something she would later regret. Julia was using that overly sweet voice again and it was grating on Ella's nerves. She let Julia continue.

"Ella, you don't mind if I call you Ella, well Charmont's marriage to me has been planned since we were kids. You really aren't fit to rule over anything and I'm sure that your still just caught up in the fantasy of it all, but in a few years your going to get tired of the life and of Charmont, so really I'm doing,"

"I don't care what you believe Princess Julia and no you may not call me Ella. You shall address me proper seeing as you are no friend of mine. And trust me when I say I don't have the wrong impression. I know what you are after and what means you will go to get it. I wouldn't be surprised if she did something short of killing me. I wouldn't expect you to understand the love Charmont and I have for each other seeing as you've never loved anybody like that in your life. The only person you look out for is yourself. If you're looking for a fight Princess Julia, you're going to get one. Now please take your leave of me, I find that I would much rather walk alone this afternoon."

Ella made sure she stood straight and tall not taking her eyes off of Princess Julia whom was letting her shock come through like a homing beacon. She stuttered for a moment but couldn't find her words. She gave a curtsey and walked off quickly in the other direction. When she was out of sight, Ella let her composer drop. If possible she was even more tired and decided to head up to her chambers to relax.

Just as she was rounding the corner to the corridor that led to her chambers She saw something that shocked her to her very core. Char and Julia were lip locked in a heated kiss. Char's hands came from her hips up her arms and slowly they broke the kiss. Char's head came up with his brows knitted together like he was seriously trying to put a troubling puzzle set together. He looked up and saw Ella over the top of Julia's head and his face adopted the same look of shock Ella's had just seconds before. Julia turned, still in Char's embrace to face Ella with a little smirk on her face. Once Ella saw the smirk she knew what Julia was playing at. It was the very thing the Queen had warned her about. Char quickly let go of Julia when he realized his hands were still on her. He walked up to Ella searching her eyes for something anything. He was just about to say something when Julia spoke.

"You see Princess Ella, that your views about all this may not have been entirely correct. Charmont and I have always had something and we still do. He has already told me that he knows it will come down to a divorce, he just doesn't know how to tell you that he wants one."

Char was in outrage, he was about to say something vulgar to Julia about the allegations against him when Ella did something shocking. She came to stand beside him and interlocked their hands. Char looked down at Ella, but she was glaring at Julia.

"You keep playing your little games, it will get you no closer to the crown, or to Char. I know what he thinks of you and trust me when I say none of it is any good. You think you have all of this figured out and your plan will work. You are playing nothing but a spoiled childish games that will end with you on your ass. I would suggest you stay off of this floor and keep your hands to yourself lest you be thrown in the dungeons for outside party adultery and that my dear Princess is something even your father will not be able to protect you from. For that law at least is written in stone." Ella was seeping with anger. She was surprised that she had blown up like that, but if felt good to do so and it felt good to see the shock and doubt on Julia's face as she listened to Ella's little speech and looked and their intertwined hands. She stormed off and out of site.

Ella let go of Char's hand roughly and briskly walked to their rooms not bothering to look at him. Char followed with unease wondering exactly what was about to be said to him. Upon entering the room Ella walked over to the pitcher of water and poured herself a glass. She heard the shuffle of Char's feet and the closing of the door behind him. She took her time sipping the glass and it was a good thing, she thought, that Char didn't interrupt her thoughts at the moment. She set the glass down and went to sit on the couch, letting herself only perch on the edge. Char brought a chair over in front of her and sat in it, knowing better than to sit beside her. When Ella decided to look up at him Char was surprised to see tears running silently down her face and hurt to know they were because of him.

"Was it like you remembered?" Ella asked with a strong voice even she was surprised she could still muster up at the moment.

"I don't understand what you mean, Ella." Char said confused.

"Kissing her, was it like you remembered. I know you both spent a lot of time together. You both grew up together. She had to have been your first kiss. Was it like you remembered?"

Char didn't know how to approach the situation, but he thought anything sort of the truth and he would be in deeper trouble.

"It was a lot like I remembered, yes."

Ella bit her lip and looked down again. Her body started shaking and Char's heart hurt to know that she was really crying. He quickly got off the chair and knelt in front of her boldly placing his hands on the side of her legs. He lifted her chin and made her look at him. She looked so hurt and doubtful that Char had trouble speaking around his own tears.

"Ella, you have to know that the kiss was not my idea. She found me in the hallway and started rambling about something you had said to her in the garden. I was just trying to calm her down and I placed my hand on her shoulder. That's when she kissed me. I was so shocked. My mind went blank,it was such and odd feeling, sight, to see her like that, to feel her. It took me a moment to understand what was really happening. She broke the kiss before I could do anything."

"I know, I know," Ella cried pulling at Char's arm. He got up from the floor and sat beside her. "I know what she is trying to do. She's trying to split us apart and I won't allow it. It was just such a shock to see what the Queen had warned me might happen. When I saw that she was kissing you, that your hands were on her, I didn't know what to think. Char all of this is messing with my head and I don't know how much more I'm going to be able to endure."

"Ella, just know that I love you above anything and that I'm never going to let you go. Trust that I will stand by you. Don't listen to them or even my parents. Listen to me and only to me and we can get through this. Love conquers all Ella. Can you do that?"

Ella nodded her head furiously and pulled Char in for a kiss. She wanted to wipe all residue from him that that bitch had the audacity leave. Char pulled her close and deepened the kiss. Ella moved where she was straddling him. She broke the kiss out of breath. She leaned her forehead on Char's and she starred into his eyes deeply, both of them breathing hard. She could see nothing in them but love and passion. They spent the rest of the afternoon talking over things and took dinner in their chambers. That night Ella went to bed still afraid what new developments might bring, but this time she knew without any smidgen of doubt that they would get through this together.


End file.
